The Hidden Hero I
by ColdFire MKLC
Summary: "Chapter 5Up!" Halilintar, Dan 4 kembarannya ialah manusia biasa. hingga pada suatu malam mereka mendapat anugerah kuasa. tapi, kerna itu dia-orang diburu kerna orang ingat dia-orang penyihir. Sebuah petualangan pun mereka lewati hingga bertemu robot bebola yang memberikan dia-orang kuasa lewat mimpi. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1 : 'mysterious dream'

Hello!  
Aku bawak fic baharu aku!  
Mungkin akan terlalu 'unik'  
Okay.

The Hidden Hero.  
Chapter 1 : "Mysterious dream"  
Warning!  
Full of OC, OOC, OOT, OOS, OOEyD, TYPO.

…  
Cekidot..

The Hidden Hero.

Halilintar (s) P.O.V

Hi, Aku Halilintar. Kakak tertua dari 5 kembar se-iras.

Tapi, Aku paling pendiam dan dingin. Tegas, Itu kewajipan-ku. Aku biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan "Abang Hali" Oleh Adik adik aku. juga "Halilintar" Atau "Hali" oleh kawan kawan aku. dan aku…

'Bruaak!'

Ehh, Aku baru sahaja terjatuh. Aku segera bangun.

Tapi, ...

Kat mana aku ni? kat sini ada Bunga bunga yang wangi dan bebatuan yang 'unik' . Sepertinya, Ini ...

Akhirat!

Haduuuh. Macam mana aku boleh mati ni?

Aih? Ada Taufan, Gempa, Blaze , Dan Ais pulak?

Aku berlari pada mereka.

Tetapi, Dia-Orang menghilang dalam sekelip mata.

Ke mana lagi dia-orang pergi?

"Blaze! Ais! Kat mana kau-orang ni?!"Jeritku memanggil Ais dan Blaze.

"Taufan! Gempa! Bukan masa-nya untuk main main!"Jeritku, Lagi.

Ehh, Apa jadi ni? Aku.. Aku terbang?

Ehh? Tadi ada pohon, Bunga, Dan sebagainya. Tapi, Sekarang... Hanya ada cahaya putih.

Ehh, Apa-sal aku rasa ada elektrik masuk kat diri aku ni? Tapi, ...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Rasa-nya aku ter-...

'Bugggh! Aw!'

Heh? Rupanya tadi hanya mimpi. nasib baik aku tak mati lagi. tapi, ...

Ada jam tangan aneh dan 'unik' pada tangan aku. Jam apa ni?

Dan .. siapa yang buat jam ni ada kat tangan aku ni? Entah entah...

Hiiiy, mesti hantu.

Egghh, Sebaiknya aku tidur, Baca doa, Mungkin akan tak dapat hal misteri macam ni lagi.

Halilintar (s) P.O.V END.

Taufan (s) P.O.V

Hi, Saya BoBoiBoy Taufan. Jangan cakap 'Kenapa nama kau Taufan' Aku akan jawap singkat. Mana aku tahu, Mak abah yang bagi nama. oh ya, Aku ada 3 Adik dan 1 abang yang 'mega tempramental' . Aku lagi suka bermain. Tapi, Aku tak malas. Aku pun bermimpi nak ada hoverboard. dan ...

'Bruaak!'

Adeeeuuh. Aku kat mana ni? Rasa rasa macam segar sangat udara kat sini. tak macam kat rumah. ya, kat rumah banyak sampah. tapi, itu aku yang buat. hehe, itu 'unik' kan?

Ehh? Kat sini pun ada Abang Hali, Gempa, Blaze, Dan Ais.

Tapi, Apa-hal masa aku lari ke dia-orang, Dia-orang hilang ni?

Dan aku? Aku terbang! Aku dah mati kah? huuuw! Hampir sahaja aku tabrak pokok epal tadi. nasib baik aku sempat menghalau diri aku tadi.

Hah? kat depan .. kat depan ada angin taufan yang besar. walau nama aku Taufan, Tapi aku tak suka angin taufan. ianya terlalu pantas untuk aku halau agar tak tertabrak.

Heh? Angin tu tarik aku! Aaaaa!

'Bruuaagghh! Aduuuh'

Ehh, Tadi mimipi je ke?

Fuuuh, Nasib baik tak nyata.

Mimpi tadi seram sangat. Lagi baik aku baca doa sebelum aku tidur. tak nak lah aku mimpi macam tu.

Taufan (s) P.O.V END

Gempa (s) P.O.V

Hi, Aku gempa. Aku adalah salah satu dari lima bersaudara. aku kembaran ke-3. Tapi jangan pernah panggil aku kat jalan raya. nanti orang ingat ada gempa bumi. Aku ...

'g-d-gum!'

Aduuh, Ya Allah ... Apa kau dah cabut nyawa aku? Ini kah surga-mu? apa-sal tak ada malaikat? Entah entah ...

Ini bukan akhirat kot. Astaghfirullah. (Sorry for nonmuslim) Abang Taufan dan Abang Hali pun ada kat sini? Ais dan Blaze pun?

Apa dia-orang buat kat sini? Aku tanya je lah.

belum sempat aku membuat satu-pun huruf, Aku dia-irang dah hilang saat aku mengedipkan mata-ku.

Dan aku terbang? Astaghfirullah! Ini benar kan? Dan nampaknya ini memang Akhirat. kenapa aku cakap macam tu? Sebab aku tengok cahaya dekati aku.

"Eggh, Silau!"

Ehh, Rupanya aku bermimpi je tadi.

Apakah ini pertanda Ya Allah? Sebaiknya aku shalat malam dulu. meminta petunjuk dari Allah.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar.

Gempa (s) P.O.V END

Blaze (s) P.O.V

Hi, Aku Blaze. Aku adik ke dua dari abang Taufan. Ya, Dia kawan baik terbaik aku. sebab sifat dia hampir sama ngan aku. tapi, Aku sikit pemarah macam Abang Hali. Aku juga punya adik Bernama Air. Jangan tanya. nama kita berlima memang 'unik' . Mungkin sudah suratan takdir. aku kelas…

'Bughh!'

Adeeh.. Aku baru jatuh dari mana ni? Dan aku kat mana. Tak biasanya macam ni. tempat ini tenang. tapi, aku tak suka ngan ketenangan. aku lebih suka keramaian. bagaimana jika aku bakar semua ini.

Ehh? Tak jadi lah. ada Abang Gempa, abang Taufan, Abang tempramen (=Halilintar), Dan ada Air. Tapi mereka hilang dalam sekelip mata. nah, Haha. bakar saja semua ini. oh, Ya. aku tidak membawa 'flamethrower'

Ehh? Apa ni? Aku terbang. Ya tuhan, Ada habtu kah kat sini. Tapi. hiiiy silau!

'Bughh!'

Ehh, Rupanya tadi mimpi. Eghh, Aku mau ke tandas lah rasa nak buang air kecil.

Blaze (s) P.O.V END

Ais (s) P.O.V

Hi, Aku Ais. bukan ais yang ada kat peti ais. Ais itu nama aku. Tapi watak aku tak dingin pun. cuma saja aku sikit 'cool' . aku anak ke-5 dari 5 bersaudara. aku lagi suka berehat, tak suka bermain main macam 2 orang gila tu (=Blaze & Taufan) . Kerana aku lebih suka 'relax' aku bisa tidur selama 1 week (=minggu) . aku juga ...

'Jdag!'

"Adooy!"Jeritku setelah mengetahui diriku baru sahaja jatuh dari langit.

"k-kat mana aku ni?"

Entah entah aku kat surga. ish, tak kan lah kita berlima mati bersama. tak kan lah lahir bersama, mati pun bersama. ahh dah lah. aku nak pergi ke 4 abang abang aku. ehh? Dia-orang hilang pulak? aku rasa abang gempa ngan abang temprament (=Halilintar) tak suka bermain macam abang taufan dan abang blaze.

Apa jadi ni? aku terbang? aku rasa aku memang dah mati. tapi cahaya apa tu.. aaaaaa!

'Duaakk!'

Haih? Rupanya aku hanya mimpi. aduuh, Sakit kepala aku. apa-sal aku sakit kepala ni? ehh, aku jatuh dari tempat tidur aku. dah lah, Aku nak tidur lah.

Ais P.O.V END

To Be Continued..

Selamat siang semua!

Fic aku ni mungkin akan jadi unik.

tapi, Fic yang lain nggak akan aku stop kok. tunggu Chapter chapter terakhir interdiction love : The dandelion love. tunggu juga Interdiction love season 2 : Untill you love me.

okay! Aku pamit dulu, bye bye.

…review please…


	2. Chapter 2 : What happened with me?

Hai..  
Aku bawak fic 'THH' aku.

The Hidden Hero  
Chapter 2 :  
Write by Asep Kacin-San Wardana A.K.A Prince Gravity

Cekidot

The Hidden Hero

Author's P.O.V

Di rumah BoBoiBoy

Pukul 6:30 Pm.

Halilintar terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera men 'turn of'Kan benda yang terus saja berbunyi -Kring!-

"Dah pukul 6:30?"Cakap Halilintar hairan.

Halilintar dengan langkah seribunya berjalan dengan -Menurutnya- Santai. Tapi tanpa ia sedari, Ia baru sahaja gunakan kuasanya berupa gerakan kilat.

Ia sampai kat teras. Terlihatlah sebuah benda bulat bersinar terang baru saja naik ke langit. Yap, Matahari A.K.A sun.

"Dah lama tak tengok sunrise."Ucap Halilintar.

Ia memegangi pegangan tangga teras. Ia segera mengambil kain mandi yang ada kat teras.

"Baik aku pergi mandi."Cakap Halilintar.

Tiba tiba, Ada sesosok manusia bertopi ke depan dengan agak 'up', Blaze.

"Dua tiga, Mandi perigi. Selamat pagi Bang Hali."Ucap Blaze memulai hari dengan pantun yang... err, Bernas.

Halilintar yang terkejut langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Blaze yang comel, "Dua tiga, Duit saku. Selamat pagi adik aku."Balasnya sambil mengelus kepala Blaze yang masih tertutupi topi. Jangan pikir yang negatif loh. Blaze memang adik kesayangan Halilintar.

Adik kesayangan? Yap, Kerana Blaze lah adik yang wataknya macam api. Kadangkala, Comel. Kadangkala, penuh dengan amarah. demi rumah, Terpaksalah Halilintar Tak nak buat Blaze Murkah. Sebab blaze ada flamethrower. dia bisa bakar semua jika ia teramat marah.

"Yang lain Tak bangun lagi?"Tanya Halilintar pada Blaze.

Blaze menggeleng, "Tak tau. Dan, Tak nak tau."Ucapnya ambik kain mandinya.

"Dah lah, Bang. Aku nak mandi."Ucap Blaze.

"Hmm, Ya lah."Balas Halilintar melanjutkan melihat sunrise.

"Baik aku bangunkan yang lain."Ucap Halilintar menyedari Blaze mengatakan 'Nak mandi'

Lalu Halilintar berlalu pergi menuju kamar Ais untuk membangunkannya.

Tanpa Halilintar sedari, Sesosok bebola yang tak jelas tapi colour dia berwarna gold-Blue. Author bahkan tak dapat pastikan siapa dia. Tapi matanya tertengok mengkilat, Tengok Halilintar.

Dia berucap sikit, "Aku harap, Kuasa yang aku bagi dapat korang gunakan dengan seelok eloknya.."Ucapnya. Tetapi, Dalam sekelip mata sahaja, Ia menghilang tanpa bekas ataupun jejak.

Di tempat lain..

"Ais! Ais!"Teriak Halilintar mencuba bangunkan Ais yang masih sahaja tertidur.

Ais terbangun, "Apahal ni, Bang Hali? Aku nak tidur laa~"Ucapnya menarik balik selimutnya.

"Ish. Tidur, Tidur, Tidur. Tak ada kerja lain kah?"Ucap Halilintar memegang tangan Ais untuk menariknya. Tanpa ia sedari, Tangan dia teralir elektrik.

"Ehh?"Ais melepaskan tangan Halilintar, "Bang, Kenapa tangan abang boleh keluarkan elektrik?"Tanyanya.

"Hah? Iyakah?"Ucap Halilintar memegang tangan dia sendiri, "Tak pun."Ucapnya menyedari tak ada elektrik apa pun kat tangan dia.

"Betul! Aku tak tipu!"

"Kau mesti nak main main, 'Kan?"

"Ish, Tak la."

"Kalau macam tu, Mesti kau hanya 'hallucination' "

"Err, Mungkin kot."

"Kalau macam tu, pergi bangun. dah nak habis masa dah ni."

"Nak pergi mana?"

"Ish, Kau ni. Nak pergi pasar lah! Tak nak ikut kah?"

"Tak nak lah, Bang. nak tidur."

"Okay. Oh, Ya. Ada promotion kat market. Ada aiskrim baru. Jika tak salah namanya 'Paddle p*p : Twister' . Tak ikut tak apa lah."Goda Halilintar.

Ais buka selimut dia, "Hah? Iyakah? Kalau macam tu.. nak ikut lah.. aku pun perlukan angin cool. Bosan kat rumah."Ucapnya beranjak dari katil tempat tidur dia.

"Cakap je lah nak makan aiskrim. Tak payah tipu."Ucap Halilintar.

"Ck, Dah lah bang. Aku nak pergi mandi."Ucap Ais.

"E-eiit,"Halilintar tarik baju Ais, "Blaze tengah mandi. Baik kau bangunkan Taufan dan Gempa. Aku akan buat milkshake."Ucapnya.

"Hn, Ya lah.."Ais beranjak pergi meninggalkan Halilintar.

Tempat berganti..

Kat kamar Taufan..

Ais berada kat depan ambang pintu kamar Taufan.

"Abang Taufan?"

"..."

"Abang tidur lagi?"

"..." hening lagi

'Mesti masih tidur..'

"Bang Taufan! Bangun!"

"Hoahm, Apa?"

"Cepat bangun! Nak aku pecut kah?"Ucap Ais menyiapkan pemecut dia.

"Huuaaah!"Taufan terkejut. Tanpa ia sedari, Ia telah guna kuasa dia dengan menggerakkan tangannya ke depan dengan pantasnya. Sehinggalah, Ais tertolak ke dinding.

"Adoooii, Abang Taufan! Apasal tangan Bang Taufan boleh keluarkan angin ni?"Ucap Ais seraya memegangi lengannya yang sakit sebab terhantuk ke dinding.

"Entah."Balas Taufan.

"Mungkin tepat ada angin tadi."

"Ya, Kot."Ucap Ais, "Dah lah! Bangun lah bang! Jom bangunkan abang Gempa."Lanjutnya.

"JOM!"

Sementara itu, Halilintar sedang buat Milkshake kat dapur.

"Dah jadi semua.."Ucapnya.

"Mint untuk Taufan, Choco untuk Gempa, Caramel untuk Blaze, Icy untuk Ais. Dan aku..."

Kamera berputar. dan tak berapa lama, kamera menjadi normal kembali.

"... Strawberry!"Ucap Halilintar dengan mode girlstyle.

Ya, Halilintar memang kadang ada mode girlstyle. Sorry jika tak faham.

Tempat berganti..

Kat depan kamar Gempa.

Ada Ais dan Taufan.

"Jom kita kejutkan?"

"Suka hati abang je lah."

"Hmm, Jom. Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tig-"

"Huwaa!"Seseorang mengejutkan mereka.

"Ooo... Aiskrim Paddle P*p : Twister!"Ucap Ais dan Taufan terjatuh sebab terkejut. Hingga terkejutnya pun tak connected pada cerita ni.

"Hihihihi..."gelak orang itu tanpa wajah bersalah.

"Ish, Blaze! Kau ni!"Taufan langsung inginkan cabut telinga Blaze sepantas mungkin.

Tapi, Orang bernama Blaze itu mengelak dengan berlari, "Waaa! TOLONG! DINOSAUR-CYCLONE KEJAR AKU!"Ucap Blaze sambil berlari elak kejaran Taufan.

Ais menatap Blaze dan Taufan dengan tatapan yang datar dengan sikit buka mulutnya.

Tanpa Ais sedari, Gempa berada kat belakangnya.

"Waaa!"Jerit Ais terkejut, "Ish, Abang Gempa ni! Buat aku dapat gelar 'Double heart attack' sahaja."Marah Ais.

"Hihi, Padan muka! bweeek."Gempa menjulurkan lidahnya. Secara pantas, Gempa mengambil balik lidahnya.

"Dah lah, Bang. Jom pergi dapur."Ucap Ais menarik lengan Gempa. Tanpa Ia sedari, Ia keluarkan kuasanya. Sarung tangan blue-lightnya yang selalu ia gunakan. sarung tangan itu bertukar jadi sarung tangan ais yang bisa mengeluarkan kuasanya. Sarung tangan itu keluarkan hawa ais yang dingin.

Gempa terkejut, "Ehh? Ais?! Apasal Sarung tangan kau boleh keluarkan hawa ais ni?"Ucapnya bingung.

"Ish, Jangan menipu lah Abang Gempa."

"Aku tak pernah dan tak nak tipu."

"Hmm, Dah lah. Abang Gempa, pergi panggil Abang Taufan dan Abang Blaze."

"Hn, Baiklah. Aku menerimanya.."

Lalu, Gempa berniat memanggil Blaze dan Taufan. Sementara Ais pergi ke dapur.

Di halaman rumah BoBoiBoy.

"BLAZE! MARI SINI KAU!"

"HUHUHU! TOLONG! DINOSAUR-CYCLONE KEJAR AKU!"

"Abang Taufan! Blaze!"Ucap Gempa yang tiba tiba berada pada tempat itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Gempa terpeleset dan menumbuk tanah. Tanpa sengaja itu, Gempa guna kuasa dia. Tanah bergejolak, Taufan dan Blaze menghentikan aktiviti mereka. Tiba tiba dari tengah tengah Blaze dan Taufan, Muncul tembok tanah.

"Haaa...!?"Ucap Blaze dan Taufan semakin meninggi melihat tanah di samping mereka meninggi.

"Huwaaa!"Blaze langsung pingsan seketika, Setelah ia menjerit.

Sementara, Taufan hanya bisa membuat wajahnya nampak polos dengan mulut yang terbuka, Tak percaya apa yang dah jadi tadi.

jikalau saja ia tak menjauhi tanah yang bergejolak tadi, mesti Taufan dah tak ada nyawa.

Dengan menggelengkan mukanya, Taufan akhirnya sedar dengan 'normal face'-Nya, "G-Gempa, apasal masa kau jatuh, ada dinding tanah? k- kau ada kuasa ke?"Tanyanya menatap Gempa dengan wajah sedikit mengintimidasi.

Gempa menggeleng, "Tak tahu."Ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Sedangkan, Blaze mula bangun dan memegang kepalanya yang sikit pening.

"Adeeeh, Peningnya..."Ucap Blaze.

Taufan menghulurkan tangannya untuk Blaze. Blaze menerima. Tanpa Blaze sedari, Tangannya serasa terdapat Api yang ada di tangannya, Padahal itu kuasa dia.

"Haaa!? Panas! Panas!"Taufan mengambil balik tangannya. Sehinggakan, Blaze fall again.

"Blaze! Apasal tangan kau boleh keluarkan api ni?"Tanyanya.

"Entah."

"Dah lah. Jom pergi pasar?"

"JOM!"Ucap ketiganya bersamaan. sehinggakan, Chapter 2 ni, Tamat.

"Tapi, Aku tak mandi lagi.."

To be continued

Next? Or.. stop?

Please review.  
Aku dah penat tulis.


	3. Chapter 3 : 'To the market'

Hallow! :'v  
Prince Gravity is coming!

The Hidden Hero  
Chapter 3 : 'To the market'  
Writer : Uzumaki Naruto / -_- /  
Sebelumnya, Aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update Fic The Hidden Hero, BoBoiBoy : Galaxy War, Dan Detective's life. 3 Fic ni akan dinext secara sadis (?) . Saya telah menulis chapter lanjut dari 3 fic tersebut. Tapi, Tak lengkap lagi. Oke deh. Fic Gaje mau lewat :3

Dalam chapter lepas

"Dah lama tak tengok sunrise"

"Dua, tiga mandi perigi. Selamat pagi, Bang Hali."

"Haaa...!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.H.E H.I.D.D.E.N H.E.R.O  
Chapter 3

Di Market

Sebuah kereta baru sahaja ter-parking- . Colour kereta tu ialah Black - Red.

Dari dalamnya, Muncul 5 Orang lelaki.

5 orang itupun hendak masuk ke market. Tetapi, Nampak dari luar tak ada lampu lighter apapun.

Seorang berbaju orange bertanya, "Apa-sal tu?"

Pemuda berbaju hitam pun ikut bertanya, "Elektrik-Nya over kot.."

Seorang lagi berbaju merah tanpa lengan bertanya, "Entah entah belum buka.."

Seorang dari mereka yang berbaju biru tua ikut ber-borak, "Ish, Mana mungkin, Bang Hali. Tak patut bila jam sepuluh tak buka lagi.."

Sementara pemuda berbaju sky blue bertanya pada pemuda lainnya, "Kena ke aku tanya?"

4 Orang lainnya mengangguk.

"Huft, Baik."

Seorang itu pun pergi menuju market dan bertanya pada security, "Sorry, Bang security. Ada masalah ke, kat dalam?"

"Ya, Dik. Tak ada elektrik. Bila nak masuk, Harap tunggu sekejap."Jawap Security.

"Oh. Terima kasih, Bang."

"Sama sam, Dik."

Lalu pemuda itu kembali pada 4 orang lainnya yang tengah tunggu dirinya.

Seorang berbaju hitam bertanya padanya, "Kenapa, Ais?"

Seorang bernama Ais itu pun menjawap, "Dia kata, Elektrik mati."

"Haaalllaaaa... Tak dapat beli koko la kalau macam ni~"

"Oh, Come on. Keep your smile, Dinosaur-cyclone."Ucap seorang berbaju dan topi orange.

"Blaze! Mari sini kau!"Ucap seorang bernama Taufan.

Blaze sang pemilik kekuatan api -yang tidak diketahuinya- berlari mengelak dari sang dinosaur, "Aaaa! Help me, Please!"

"Aku benci melakukan ini, Tapi aku kena menolongmu, Blaze!"Pemuda berbaju merah bernama Halilintar berlari menuju market kerna adik kesayangannya yang dikejar monster (?) .

"Bang Hali, Tunggu!"

Kedua pemuda yang tinggal langsung mengkuti 3 orang yang telah lebih dulu berlari.

Kerna berlari larian, Akhirnya Blaze terhantuk ke dinding market.

Taufan langsung tertawa melihatnya. Sementara Ais memandang datar, Dan Gempa menolong Blaze.

Eh, Pause the story!  
Sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Oh, Ya. Halilintar. Rupa rupanya Halilintar terjatuh ke depan market.

Dan, Seketika elektrik kembali hidup.

"Heh? Apa-sal ni? Masa dia masuk je, Elektrik hidup."Ucap seorang pembeli.

"Kyaaaaa! Aiskrim!"Ais dengan mode OOC - Nya berlari menuju peti aiskrim.

"Haaaa...?"Semua BoBoiBoy kecuali Ais telah pasang muka bingung sebab tengok Ais OOC.

Blaze berucap, "Aku tak sangka, Ais OOC sangat."

Sementara Ais ambik satu aiskrim.

(Kat sini tak puasa lagi ya)

Halilintar bangun dari jatuhnya, "Ha, Jom beli barang barang. Yang dibutuhkan je ya."

"BAIK, BOS!"

Halilintar perlahan pergi menuju perlengkapan rumah. Ia melihat lihat penyapu, Pengharum ruangan, Meja, Kerusi, Peti Ais, Televisyen, Sudip, Dll.

Gempa pergi ke ruangan perlengkapan dapur, "Aku kena beli cawan, pinggan dan ... Apa apa je lah."Ucapnya.

Sementara Taufan dan Api di game room.

"Bang taufan! Aku nak beli skateboard!"

"Aku nak beli hoverboard!"

Dan Ais kat food and drink room. Dan beli beberapa pasta, Daging, Fried chicken, Roti tawar, Tea, Coffee, ice cream, Milk, Gula gula, Air mineral, dll.

Seusai semua dah habis beli barangan untuk kebutuhan sehari hari, mereka pun berniat pergi ke ruang pembayaran.

Gempa yang berjalan santai tanpa sengaja menabrak dua orang pelanggan lain. Sehinggalah, Barang bawaan Gempa jatuh.

"Ehh, Sorry."Ucap orang itu meminta maaf. nampaknya dia seumuran dengan Gempa.

"Tak apa.."Jawap Gempa, "Perkenalkan, Aku BoBoiBoy Gempa."

Sang penabrak 1 pun memperkenalkan diri dia, "Aku Fang." Diikuti sang penabrak dua yang bergender perempuan, "Aku Ying."

Sang abang pun memanggil Gempa, "Gempa! Cepat!"

Gempa yang mendengarnya segera berlari menuju ruang pembayaran, "Aku pergi lebih dahulu Fang, Ying! Jumpa lagi!"

"Ya!"

'Pasti, BoBoiBoy. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu.'Batin kedua anak bernama Fang dan Ying itu.

Tiba tiba, Dari jam tangan mereka keluar sosok robot bola gold-blue yang pernah pergi ke rumah BoBoiBoy bersaudara.

"Dah jumpa dia-orang?"Ucap si robot bebola.

"Ya, Ochobot."Jawab Ying.

Kembali ke BoBoiBoy bersaudara.

Di ruang pembayaran.

BoBoiBoy bersaudara tengah bayar.

"Semua berapa, Bang?"Tanya Halilintar.

"108 Ringgit."

"APA!?"

"Kenapa?"

"Duit tak cukup."

Seorang pemuda gemuk bertanya, "Kurang berapa?"

"3 Ringgit."

Lalu pemuda gemuk tu pun bagi Halilintar 3 ringgit, "Nah. Aku ikhlas."

"Eh? Tak payah.."

"Alaaa, ... Tak apa."

"Tak payah."

"Nak aku tumbuk kah?"Ucap perempuan yang berada di samping pemuda gemuk itu.

"Ehh. Tak nak!"

"Nak ambik ke nak kena tumbuk?"

"Hmmm.. Ya-lah."

"Oh, Ya.. Namaku BoBoiBoy Halilintar."

"Aku BoBoiBoy Taufan."

"Aku BoBoiBoy Gempa."

"Aku BoBoiBoy Blaze."

"Aku BoBoiBoy Ais."

"Hi, Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ais. Aku Gopal."

"Dan Aku Yaya."

"Hi, Yaya, Gopal."

"Bang Hali, Dah pukul 2 siang dah ni."

"Ohh, Ya-kah, Ais? Hmm, Gopal, Yaya. Kami pergi dulu 'e ... "

"Ya, Hati hati kat jalan."

"Ya!"

Lalu kelima BoBoiBoy pergi.

Dan cerita ...

... Bersambung

Amacam? Aneh dan unik kan?  
Next Or Stop?

Nah, Saya bagi teaser untuk episod yang akan datang.

"Kita boleh kalah dia!"

"Itu tak akan terjadi."Ucap Kapten Kaizo.

"Inilah, Pertarungan yang sebenarnya, BoBoiBoy."

"SERAAAANG!"

"KUASA LOHOR HITAM!"

"Apa patut kita buat?"

"Kita kena, Berlawan sekarang!"

"TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"TENDANGAN LAJU!"

"TUSUKAN JARI JEMARI BAYANG!"

"TANDUKAN KEPALA BERLIAN!"

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

"SEDUTAN TAUFAN!"

"SEDUTAN LOHOR HITAM!"

"TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

"TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!"

"MERIAM PEMBEKU!"

"LASER PEMUSNAH!"

"KUASA TELEPORTASI MAKSIMA!"

"T - TIDAAAK!"

Terus baca fic ini. dan temukan kejutannya dalam kemasan (?)

Okay, Mind to review.

Saya berjanji akan review.

Nah, Udah janji tu.


	4. Chapter 4 : Thunderstorm Vs Blaze

The Hidden Hero  
Ch 4 : "Thunderstorm Vs Blaze"

Next day ..

12 : 00, Afternoon ..

"Issh, Dah tak ada?" Cakap Halilintar melihat lihat beberapa bajunya.

"Bang Hali tengah apa ni?" Blaze datang dan berjaya mengejutkan Halilintar.

"Huwaaa .. Hiish, Apa pasal kau kejutkan aku, HAH?!" Halilintar berlekas marah terbawa emosi.

Blaze yang tak terbiasa kena marah pun berlekas tuntas membalas, "AKU NAK TANYA JE!"

"Hiiish, Kau ni!" Halilintar meletakkan tangannya pada dada dan handmatenya pun memancarkan kilatan petir merah sembari menampakkan text '100 perseratus'

"Hah?!" Blaze terkejut apabila ia melihat handmate Halilintar. Rupanya abangnya pun dapat handmate macam dia, Tapi lain sikit.

Tangan Halilintar berkilat merah macam petir tapi colournya merah membentuk sebuah pedang, "PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

"K-Kuasa?" Blaze bertambah terkejut apabila ia melihat sebuah pedang merah penuh aliran elektrik merah muncul tiba tiba di kedua tangan abangnya.

Halilintar mengarahkan pedangnya pada wajah Blaze dan melesat, "GERAKAN KILAT!" Halilintar melesat dengan pantasnya ke arah Blaze, Meninggalkan kilatan merah pada tempatnya tadi.

Blaze pun bertambah terkejut, Ke mana abangnya pergi?

Tiba tiba, Halilintar berada di belakang Blaze dan melontarkan pedangnya pada Blaze, "Heyyaaark! (Bacalah : Hiyyyaaaa!) "

Blaze yang tak bersedia pun terkena pedang milik abangnya, Menampakkan goresan pada pipi kirinya.

"Hehh-Hehh-Hehh, Hiish! Apasal kau?!" Diri Blaze mula mengeluarkan bara api dari mata hingga seluruh badannya, "Sekarang, Saksikanlah! .."

Tangan Blaze mula mengeluarkan api dan meletakkan tangannya pada tanah. Tiba tiba, Dari tangan Blaze muncul bara api dan merambat di atas tanah dan melingkari Halilintar. Halilintar terjebak! Lalu Blaze mengangkat tangan kanannya, " .. Erghh .." Lalu, Lingkaran api itu merambat ke atas (di udara) Halilintar semakin terjebak.

Halilintar cuba melepaskan diri, "Gerakan ki-"

Blarkk! Sebuah tinju berapi mengenai pipi Halilintar sehingga membuatnya terjatuh tapi tak change place.

Sementara kini, Api merambat di udara membentuk kubah.

"Apa-Apa kau buat ni?!" Halilintar mencuba bangun dan mengeluarkan senjatanya, "Pedang halilintar!" Ia cuba memotong kubah itu, "Tetakan halilin-"

Tapi, Blaze sudah pun bersedia dengan fire chakramnya, "Cakera api!" Lalu, Ia melemparkan cakera apinya pada Halilintar, "Hyaark! Hyarkk! Hyark! (Bacalah : Hyaa! Hya! Hya!) "

Sebelum Halilintar berjaya memotong kubah berapi Blaze punya, Pedang halilintar nya lagi dulu terpotong oleh cakera api Blaze, "Hah?! Apakah?!" Halilintar terkejut.

Blaze membenarkan topinya yang agak miring sikit, "Heh, Sekarang, Rasakanlah. Heyyaarkk!" Kubah api Blaze mengeluarkan banyak bara api.

"Kubah api, PEMANASAN MAKSIMA!"

"Erghh, Panasnya! Hii!" Halilintar meletakkan tangannya pada tanah. Blaze mula gelak, "Ahahahah! Kau nak kalah ye rupanya, Heh, Mari aku maniskan kekalahan kau, Hyyaaarkk! PENINGKATAN PEMANASAN MAKSIMA!" Kubah api Blaze so very hot sekarang! Tapi, Halilintar kembali menatap Blaze dengan sinis,

"Kau berlagak ye .. sekarang, Aku pulak."

Halilintar cuba mengumpulkan tenaganya, Kini seluruh tubuhnya memerah menandakan kuasanya semakin menguat, Kuat, Kuat, Kuat, Ku-

"HEYYAARKK! GELOMBANG HALILINTAR!" Halilintar melepaskan kesemua tenaganya dan membuat serangan Blaze serta Blaze terhempas ke lantai teras atas rumah.

Rupanya diorang dah ada kat teras atas rumah.

"Ehh, Eh, tu je kau boleh terhempas?! Hahaha," Halilintar mula mengeluarkan balik pedang halilintarnya, "Rasakan ni!"

Blaze mula mengeluarkan cakera apinya sambil merintih, "Cuh-Cukup, Bang Halilintar .."

"RASAKANLAH!"

"JANGAN!"

"BEBOLA TAUFAN!"

"Eh?"

"Bang Halilintar, Jangan sakiti dia! Kita ni twins! Kita brothers!" Ucap Gempa bersama Taufan.

Blast! Pedang halilintar pun menancap di depan rumah tetangga BoBoiBoy family.

Halilintar sedar. Ia tak sedar yang dia hampir aje hapuskan adik dia sendiri, ADIK DIA SENDIRI! ADIK TERSAYANG!

"Korang pun ada kuasa?"

"Ye, Kitorang habis aje cerita pasal ni semua .."

"Tapi, Macammana boleh?"

"Entahlah, .."

Halilintar : -_-

Blaze bangun dengan agak gementar.

Tiba tiba, Angin kuat menerpa mereka. Debu berterbangan membuat penglihatan kabur.

*Sfx : *BoBoiBoy movie ost : Kedatangan tengkotak* *

"Erghh, ... Kenapa ni ..?" Gempa mencuba pertahankan diri dari terbawa angin itu.

Tiba tiba, Angin itu berhenti dan memunculkan kapal angkasa besar.

"Seh- Siapa tu?" Tanya Blaze.

Pintu daripada kapal angkasa tersebut terbuka..

TO BE CONTINUED  
NEXT OR STOP?

*Previu episod selanjutnya ..

"Apa yang kau nak, HA?!"

"Kau nak tau 'eh ..?"

"Yang aku nak, Sfera kuasa!"

"Tetakan halilintar!"

"Mode : Mega Probe!"

"Tumbukan tanah!"

"Tembakan pembeku!"

"Serangan bertubi tubi!"

"Cakera api!"

"Tumbukan tenaga!"

"Bebola taufan!"

"Cakera udara!"

"Tumbukan, .. Serentak!"

"Hyarkk! Hyarrk! Hyaark! Hyyark!"

DOOM!

Terus baca biar tau apa jadi selanjutnya.

Kawan kawan, Nak tau apa jadi kat chapter chapter lanjut? Likelah fp kami di Facebook : "Mokacinsan - LeoCute"

Sertakan hashtag cerita yang anda sukakan, contoh : #TL untuk Triangle Love, Ataupun #BBBGW Untuk BoBoiBoy : Galaxy War. Terbaik!

Salam pahit, Eh salah..  
Salam manis, Mokacinsan - LeoCute :)

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hai..

Apa Khabar? Akhirnya saya bisa update ni Fic, yeah!

Ok, mari kita mula chapter baru-nya!

The Hidden Hero  
Chapt. 5: "Real fight"  
By ColdFire MKLC

Selamat membaca!

"Seh-siapa tu?"

Pintu kapal angkasa itu terbuka, dan menampilkan alien alien jahat yang sering memburu para sphera kuasa, Geng Tengkotak.

Beberapa dari mereka turun ke teras atas rumah BoBoiBoy twins.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya Halilintar dengan marah pada CAPTAIN dari geng tengkotak tersebut, Bora Ra.

"Heh, takde sape nak perkenalkan ke?" Tanya Bora Ra pada rakan rakannya.

"Jawab apa aku tanya!" Teriak Halilintar.

"Abang.. Aku takut.." Ucap Blaze berlindung di balik badan Halilintar.

"Tak yah takut, kita tak sendiri, kita ada lima orang, diorang hanya bertiga je." Ucap Halilintar Cuba menenangkan adiknya.

"Up-up-up! Tak yah lah marah marah, kitorang boleh kenalkan diri." Ucap Yoyo Oo, "Kau tengok dia ni, si badan besaaaar ni, nama dia Gaga Naz. Orang terkuat diantara kami semua."

"Aku pulak Yoyo Oo. Tangan kanan Captain Bora Ra." Ucap Yoyo Oo memperkenalkan diri.

"Captain Bola La? Siapa tu?" Tanya Ais dengan cool nya.

Yoyo Oo pun marah, "Captain Bora Ra! Bukan Bola La!" Teriaknya, "Dia ialah captain kami.. Korang mesti nampak dia kan, kan kan kan?"

"Mana dia?" Tanya Taufan dengan agak menoleh sana sini.

"Aku lah tu!" Ucap Bora Ra sambil melepaskan kuasanya, "KUASA LOHOL HITAAMM!"

"Huh?! (Baca: Hah?!)" Teriak Halilintar terkejut dan langsung mengelak, "GERAKAN KILAT!"

"Abang! Tolong!" Jerit Blaze yang tadinya berada di belakang Halilintar dan kini harus menghadapi kuasa Bora Ra.

Lohol hitam itu pun menyedut Blaze yang berada di dekatnya.

"Blaze! SEDUTAN TAUFAN!"

Lohol hitam itu pun tak berjaya menyedut Blaze kerna diselamatkan oleh Taufan.

Gempa berusaha melindungi dirinya dan brothers nya, "TANAH PELINDUNG!"

Blaze mengeluarkan kuasanya, "CAKERA API!" lalu melepaskannya,"Heyaark!"

Cakera api milik Blaze yang terlebih besar pun menabrak dan menghancurkan kuasa lohol hitam Bora Ra.

"Berani kau!" Gaga Naz pun berlari menuju Blaze utk menyerangnya.

"Blaze! Jaga jaga!" Jerit Halilintar memperingatkan Blaze.

"Jangan risau.."

Gaga Naz pun cuba menumbuk Blaze, tapi, Blaze berbalik dan, "TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!"

Gaga Naz yang tak bersedia pun terlempar kerna serangan Blaze, "Aaaarrrggh!"

Bora Ra mendekati Gaga Naz, "Macam mana kau boleh kalah?!"

"Maaf, kapten." Gaga Naz meminta maaf.

"Sedutan loho-"

"Tombak halilintar!"

"Tetakan halilintar!"

Halilintar menusukkan tombaknya ke Bora Ra hingga Bora Ra terdorong dan membentur dinding kapal angkasanya.

"Jawap soalan aku ni.." Ucap Halilintar mengarahkan tombaknya di leher Bora Ra, "Apa kau nak, ha?!" Tanyanya.

Bora Ra dengan marahnya pun menumbuk Halilintar dengan kuasanya, "Tumbukkan lohol hitaaam!"

"Aaaargghh!" Halilintar terlempar dan tombaknya pun menancap pada tanah.

"Kau nak tahu apa aku nak, eh?" Tanya Bora Ra lalu turun ke teras atas rumah BoBoiBoy's Family.

"Aku nak.."

"Sphera kuasa!" Jawab Bora Ra.

"Mana kau sembunyikan Sphera kuasa tu, ha?!" Tanya Gaga Naz pada Halilintar yang sudah berada di teras atas rumahnya.

"Se-sphe-sphe apa? Sphera kuasa? Apa benda tu?" Tanya Taufan tak faham apa yang Bora Ra dan Gaga Naz maksudkan.

"Tak-takkanlah korang tak reti apa yang kitorang maksudkan?" Ucap Yoyo Oo kebingungan.

"Tak."

"Budak mentah! Korang fikir korang dapat kuasa kuasa tu dari siapa?" Tanya Gaga Naz.

"Eh, iya lah, siapa eh?" Tanya Blaze pada ketiga abangnya.

"Dari Sphera kuasa lah!" Teriak Bora Ra sembari berlari dan cuba menyerang, "Sedutan lohol hitaaam!"

"Lindungi diri!" Gempa memperingatkan twins-nya.

"Gerakan kilat!" Halilintar menggunakan kuasanya utk melindungi diri dengan mengelak dari disedut kuasa Bora Ra.

"Kokun angin!"

"Tanah pelindung!"

Taufan dan Gempa berjaya melindungi diri mereka dari disedut kuasa lohol hitam milik Bora Ra. Tapi.. Blaze dan Ais?

Ais cuba membekukan kuasa lohol hitam Bora Ra, "Meriam pembeku, Tembakan pembeku!"

Berjaya! Kuasa lohol hitam Bora Ra pun berjaya dibekukan.

"Giliran aku, bebola api!" Blaze cuba menghapuskan kuasa Bora Ra, Tapi, mungkinkah itu ialah pilihan yang tepat?

"Wei, wei, jangan!" Teriak Ais, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

Kuasa lohol hitam Bora Ra kembali menyedut selepas Kuasa Blaze dan Ais bertabrakan dan membuat pembekuan pada lohol hitam Bora Ra tidak terjadi lagi.

Ais pun menggunakan tangannya untuk membekukan meja yang ada di depannya dan menggunakannya untuk berpegangan agar tidak tersebut oleh lohol hitam.

Blaze yang tak bersedia pun tersedut oleh lohol hitam dan masuk ke dalamnya, "Toloooong!..."

Blast! Lohol hitam itu pun meletup dengan dahsyatnya.

"Blaze!" Jerit Halilintar, Taufan, Ais dan Gempa.

"Hahaha, Muahahahah!" Bora Ra tertawa melihat itu.

"Berani kau!" Ais mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Air mata Ais jatuh ke lantai dan membekukan semua benda yang menampal dengan lantai.

"Bekulah kau.." Ais melepaskan kuasanya, "Shuriken Ais! Heeyyaark!"

Shuriken Ais itu tidak tajam, tapi boleh membekukan apapun yang menyentuhnya.

Bora Ra dengan pantas menggunakan kuasanya, "Lohol hitam pembalik!" Kuasa itu membalikkan serangan Ais kepada Ais dan brothers-nya.

Takde yang dapat elak. Sebagian Tubuh Ais, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa tiba tiba membeku.

"Sedutan lohol hitam!"

"Huh?!"

Ais yang paling dekat dengan lohol hitam pun tersedut.

Tapi, apabila Ais hampir termasuk ke dalam lohol hitam, Bora Ra menghentikan kuasanya.

Ais sekarang berada di depan Bora Ra, Bora Ra pun menumbuknya, "Tumbukan penuh lohol hitaaaam!"

"Aaaargghh!"

"Ais!"

Ais yang ditumbuk oleh Bora Ra pun pengsan langsung.

Bora Ra menekan butang merah di tangannya.

Dalam sekelip mata, Bora Ra dan rakan rakan serta Ais berada di Kapal angkasa Tengkotak.

"Hahaha, jumpa lagi, Abang abang yang baik." Ucap Gaga Naz melambaikan tangannya.

Kapal angkasa itu bergerak meninggalkan Taufan, Halilintar, dan Gempa.

"Ais!"

Halilintar melepaskan kuasanya, "Gelombang halilintar!"

Halilintar yang kini sudah tidak beku pun mencuba mengejar Tengkotak tetapi dia malah terjatuh kerna letih sangat.

"Uhh.. Ais, Blaze.. " Ucapnya dengan lemas.

"Maafkan aku, Blaze.."

"Aku tak dapat selamatkan kau.."

"Siapa cakap Blaze dah pupus?" Seseorang tiba dan mengejutkan Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa kerna ucapannya.

Ia adalah Gopal, bersama Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Robot misteri.

"K-Korang?"

"Kita boleh selamatkan Blaze ngan Ais!"

To Be Continued

Ha.. akhirnya habis jugak. Korang mesti nak tahu macammana Gopal boleh cakap Blaze tu tak pupus lagi eh? Walaupun Blaze dah masuk ke dalam lohol hitam.

Kalau nak tahu, sila sila review ya.

-THE HIDDEN HERO 1-  
-COLDFIRE MKLC-


End file.
